


Feel Good for Me

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: When Nico gets home, it's well after one in the morning.  Will's already in bed and he's too tired for sex, so he turns to other means of getting Nico off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to be clear, characters are aged-up and in college at NR.

Nico stumbled when he appeared at the front step of the apartment he shared with Will in New Rome, shaking off the effects of shadow travel as he reached into his pocket for his keys.  He could have shadow traveled straight inside, but he’d heard enough lectures from Will and his friends to know that they didn’t consider it polite to drop in without warning.  Even if it was late and Will was probably asleep, he figured it was still the courteous thing to do.

He dragged himself to the kitchen, where he opened the cabinet that Will kept stocked with medical supplies and searched for the unicorn draught that they kept handy for situations like this.  Nico probably could have walked to the apartment from the library just fine, but he really just wanted to get home as quickly as possible.  He’d been at the library working on a paper for one of the classes he was taking at New Rome University, and it was well after one in the morning when he finished.

Nico brushed his teeth to get rid of the taste of stale coffee in his mouth before going into the bedroom.  Will was predictably asleep, burrowed under a pile of blankets and curled into a ball to shield himself from the cold.  Nico rolled his eyes as he stripped out of his clothes.  Will tended to get cold at night; Nico would wake up to find all the blankets on Will’s side of the bed or Will clinging to him in his sleep to steal Nico’s body heat.

Clad only in his boxers, Nico slid under the covers quietly and put one arm around Will’s waist.  When Will stirred, Nico kissed his bare shoulder.  He spared a thought to the fact that Will might not get so cold at night if he wore something with sleeves to bed.

Not that Nico wanted Will to stop wearing those tank tops.  Nico liked the tank tops.

Will mumbled something as his eyes opened, and he smiled when he saw Nico.  “You’re home,” he croaked happily.

“Finally finished my paper,” Nico whispered, pecking at Will’s lips.  “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Will hummed, snuggling into Nico’s body before sniffing and frowning.  “You’ve been shadow traveling,” he observed.  “I can feel it on you.”

“I just really wanted to come home,” Nico said.  “I’m okay, though.  Already took care of myself.”

Will nodded, closing his eyes again.  Will didn’t exactly disapprove of Nico shadow traveling – quite the opposite; he’d told Nico on more than one occasion that he thought it was “actually really cool.”  Will was only concerned about Nico overexerting himself.  Nico had a tendency to be reckless (or so Will liked to tell him, anyway).  Will just wanted to help Nico set up guidelines for when it was okay to use his powers and when it was time to take it easy, and he made sure that Nico always took time to recover. 

Nico kissed Will again, his heart leaping at the little sound of contentment that Will made when their lips touched.  Daring to take it a little farther, he leaned in closer and deepened the kiss.  Will parted his lips, leaving Nico’s head spinning – Will always just opened himself for Nico at the slightest touch, willingly offered up whatever Nico wanted to take.

He slid his tongue over Will’s lower lip before remembering that it was probably three in the morning and Will needed to get to sleep – and for that matter, _Nico_ needed to get to sleep.  Nico forced himself to pull away, but not before giving Will one last kiss.

“Looking to start something, Death Baby?” Will teased, offering him a sleepy smirk.

Nico was tempted to say yes – because he always wanted to start something when he saw Will in their bed, always wanted to when he kissed Will and Will curled into his body, or when Will wore those tank tops and showed off his golden arms....

But Nico shook his head.  “You’re too tired,” he said.  “I can wait for a different night.”

Will hummed tiredly, closing his eyes.  “But you can touch yourself,” he mumbled.  “If you want.”

Nico swallowed.  It wouldn’t be the first time that Nico had gotten himself off in front of Will, but it _would_ be the first time he’d done it without Will touching himself alongside him.

And would that be okay?  Would it be weird if Nico was the only one getting pleasure from it?  Would it make Will feel uncomfortable?  Was _Nico_ comfortable with it?

Nico checked himself – and yeah, the idea was a little nerve-wracking, but it also made his gut churn with arousal.  He imagined Will holding onto him while he stroked himself off, pressing lazy kisses to his neck and shoulder and whispering nonsensical phrases in his ear.

“Do you want me to?” Nico asked.

Will opened his eyes, looking at Nico straight on.  “Yeah,” he said.  “I want you to feel good.”

Nico licked his lips and nodded.  “Okay,” he said.  He rolled onto his back and Will repositioned himself so that he was resting his head on Nico's shoulder, his steady, sleepy breaths tickling Nico’s neck.  Nico shivered.  He started to move his hand towards his own crotch, but stopped in embarrassment when his fingers hit the elastic of his boxers.  Blushing, he put his free arm around Will, hoping to get some comfort from him.  “This is a little weird,” he admitted.

He felt Will’s cheek muscles contort into a smile against his shoulder.  “Relax,” he breathed.  “I’ll talk you through it.”

Nico felt his body grow hot at the promise in that statement – at the idea of Will whispering sleepy commands in Nico’s ear, telling him how to touch himself.  Nico moved to cup himself through his boxers, sighing at the slightest contact.  He hadn’t realized that he was that aroused so soon – hadn’t realized how sensitive he’d be already.

Will pressed a kiss to Nico’s chest.  “Just like that, Nico.  Touch yourself just like I touch you.”

Nico bit his lip – because when Will touched him, he did it with love.  Will touched Nico with reverence and awe, worshiping his body like he couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to even look at it.  Nico felt like he was something _special_ when Will touched him.

And if Will wanted Nico to touch himself like that?  It meant he wanted Nico to make love to his own body.

Nico squeezed his hardening cock through the fabric of his boxers, holding back the moan building up in his throat.  He shuddered when Will tilted his head to mouthe at a nipple, the tips of his hair caressing the skin of Nico’s chest as he moved.  Nico gnawed at the inside of his lip, slipping his fingers past the waistband of his boxers and taking himself in hand.  Suppressing the urge to groan, he twisted his fist up his shaft, sighing as Will kissed up his chest towards his neck, mouthing at Nico's jaw before capturing his lips in a lazy, sleepy kind of kiss that shouldn’t have felt as intoxicating as it did.  Nico whined quietly, his belly tingling with heat, and he was too tired and too aroused to have any kind of stamina.  He was so worked up already, just from feeling Will’s mouth on his skin, from seeing Will laid out in their bed with his gorgeous golden arms exposed.

“Are you hard, Nico?” Will asked, his hand brushing over Nico’s chest.

Nico swallowed.  “Yeah,” he said.  All his blood had rushed south the moment Will suggested Nico get himself off.  Maybe, if he hadn’t been so exhausted and desperate for touch, he would’ve been embarrassed by how quickly he’d gotten there, but those thoughts were far from his mind right then.

Will’s hand trailed lower, until it hit the elastic of Nico’s underwear.  “Let’s get these off,” he whispered.  “Make it easier.”

Nico lifted his hips, helping Will strip off his boxers.  He tossed them aside when they were off, leaving himself naked under the covers.  Returning his palm to rub up his erection, he sighed, biting his lip to keep himself from making any sounds.

“You’re quiet,” Will observed, his teeth grazing over Nico’s collarbone.

Nico hadn’t put much thought into trying to keep his voice down; maybe it was because it was so late and so dark outside and he felt like he had to keep quiet.  Maybe it was because he was always quiet when he masturbated on his own, was always somewhat embarrassed by what he was doing to his own body.

“You don't have to be embarrassed,” Will said, like he knew what Nico was thinking.  He probably did.  “I love the sounds you make.  I love hearing you.”

Nico whimpered, wrapping his hand around his cock firmly and giving himself a hard pump.  He could feel precum leaking over his knuckles, slicking his fist as he worked his hand up and down his own shaft.  “Fuck, _Will.”_

Will kissed the junction between Nico’s neck and shoulder, pulling a gasp from Nico’s lips.  “Good, Nico,” he whispered.  “Pay attention to the head, just like I do.  You love that.”

Nico whined, curling his fist over his cockhead, and he couldn’t help the moan that spilled from his throat or the way his hips jerked at the sensation.  Will knew his body so well, knew exactly how he liked to be touched.  Will had shown him things about his body that he couldn’t have imagined would feel so amazing.

“Do you feel good, Nico?” Will asked, his breath ghosting over Nico’s skin.  “Do you feel good for me?”

Nico whimpered out a _yes,_ choking on his words because Will worded it like this was for _him._  Will was getting some pleasure from it, too.  It wasn’t just Nico getting himself off, it wasn’t Nico masturbating; it was Nico offering himself up for Will, was him loving himself because Will asked it of him.

And, gods, Nico was willing to try anything with his body if Will suggested it – because Will always made him feel so good.

“Just like that, Nico,” Will said.  He nibbled at the flesh below Nico’s ear, making Nico gasp and causing his hips to rock.  “You’re doing so well.”

Nico groaned, squeezing the base of his cock as Will whispered about how good he was, how pretty he was, how good he looked when he touched himself.  Nico felt his cock pulsing at Will’s words, his gut growing tight from the breathy quality of Will’s voice and his chest clenching at the praises Will kept offering up.  The fingers of the hand he had around Will dug into Will’s shoulder, clinging to him as his hips rocked up, fucking into his own hand.  Their bed creaked from the rhythm of Nico’s body, the sounds of Nico’s gasps and whines and moans filling the air, but all Nico could hear was Will’s voice whispering about how _good_ he was.

“Want you to come,” Will whispered as hand reached lower, stroking down Nico’s thigh before caressing up the inside of his leg.  “Come for me, Nico.”  

Will cupped Nico’s balls, gently massaging them, and just like that, Nico was gone, his hips stuttering and his cock pulsing as he came into his fist.  Will kept touching him, his movements slow, milking out Nico’s orgasm as he whispered into Nico’s ear that he’d done such a good job.

When Nico was done, panting on the bed, Will drew away briefly to fumble for the tissue box on his nightstand.  He grabbed a few before rolling back over Nico, clumsily attempting to wipe him off despite his sleepy state.  Nico took the tissues from him and finished cleaning himself up, laying back into the pillows when he was finished.

Will curled up into his side again, resting his head on Nico’s shoulder and hooking their legs together.  “Feel better?” he asked, stretching one arm over Nico’s waist.

Nico mumbled contentedly, resting his cheek in Will’s blond hair.

“Good,” Will said with a low chuckle.  He yawned before adding, “Thanks for the show.  I’ll pay you back tomorrow.”

Nico shivered at the promise, knowing what it meant when Will had something in mind.  Nico was never disappointed.

But that was something he’d have to wait for.  Right then, Nico really just wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! It feels it's been a while since I've written anything besides research papers. So I wrote four pages of porn.
> 
> So, if you read my other stuff, I have an announcement to make and I'm just going to drop it here.  
> I might be fleshing out a sequel to Varnish.  
> I wasn't planning on it, and usually I think unplanned sequels are plotless disasters, but this MIGHT work out. I had several ideas for that universe that didn't get included in that fic and there's still room for a lot of character development. So, if there's any interest in seeing that, let me know.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
